


Daminette December: Sweater

by Saltyfang



Series: Daminette December [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltyfang/pseuds/Saltyfang
Summary: Marinette and Damian have been working themselves to the bone. Both are tired messes and they both get flirty when tired. Date night, am I right?And what better way to relax than share an ugly sweater that your daughter is forcing you to wear? It'll help Marinette warm right up.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Original Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038626
Kudos: 44





	Daminette December: Sweater

Marinette had no self-preservation instincts. Except from maybe survival of the _warmest_. After all, she was stealing Damian’s heat whilst making him cooler. He was wearing a fuzzy blue jacket which she hid underneath. Until he shifted over. Just a _little_. But the shift was enough to knock her off his lap and crash into the ground. She didn’t even care if she bruised her nose or broke her arm. The loss of heat hit her directly.

Which lead to her current predicament.

“I-it’s cold.” Whined Marinette, her teeth chattering. “Why is it so cold?”

“Maybe because it’s snowing outside and you’re in a _tank top and shorts_? Or the fact that you’re eating _ice cream_ right now? Or even the coffee you’re drinking-which is _hardly_ coffee-"

“Hey! Don’t insult my coffee. It counts as coffee but you’re just bitter because I like to be able to _feel_ my taste buds after.”

“Yes, but that’s because you’re drinking your coffee and it’s **_95% diluted_**. You might as well drink water at this point.”

“Hey, at least the water will be warmer than your soul.”

“My soul was never warm, angel. And at least the water won’t be iced or you’ll complain about being cold. _Again_.”

“Hmph. You know I only like my coffee iced.”

“I still deem you as weak for that _offence to_ _humanity_. Coffee tastes way better warm. And as dark as my soul.”

“One glass of milk, coming up.” Cooed Marinette, sticking her tongue out.

“Very funny. I guess you’d like dark chocolate for yourself?”

“Dark chocolate sprinkled on top of vanilla ice cream? Sign me _frickin_ up.”

  
“Sorry, that was so basic that I _gagged_.”

“Oh yeah. Well, at least I don’t bite into my ice cream, you weirdo.”

“Well, who’s the one complaining about a brain freeze, Mrs _I spend one hour to finish a scoop of ice cream?”_

“That’s- brain freezes are _**illegal**_.”

“That’s not my question.”

“Fine. I have the brain freeze.”

“Yes, you do, Angel.”

“And you look so cute with that little red nose.” Said Marinette, her voice low before she whipped out her camera. She took a photo of him, one to add to her ‘ _my insanely cute husband’_ collection. She hadn’t anticipated that he’d start tickling her, in an attempt to get her to drop her camera.

“Ugh, Mom and Dad, get a room.” Hearing their daughters voice, they sprung apart. “God, the tension is _un-frickin-believable_.”

“Language, hon.” Warned Damian.

“You said it earlier. And relax, I won’t breathe a word to uncle Dick.”

“Hey. Don’t talk about your uncle like that.”

“That’s his name, woman. You are honestly so forgetful, _maman_. Here, you two are going to watch this movie, The Notebook. I heard that it’s popular with _old sentimental_ people so it’ll _perfect_ for you two.” Marinette and Damian winced in tandem, feeling the words hit them in their hearts.

“Is that all, dear?” muttered Marinette, feeling her heart sink at the reminder of how old she had become.

“Nope. I’ve got this ugly sweater, the one that mother wore to the party? With father’s family?”

“You did not just say what I think I heard.”

“Dami, the sweater is lovely. She’s just jealous of your craftsmanship.”

“Maman, cut the crap. Dad is skilled at a lot of things but he doesn’t know the first thing about fashion. So, yes the sweater is ugly but it was made with love.”

“Before your father starts pouting _**more**_ than he already is, explain why the sweater is important.”

“I don’t pout.”

“It’s important because literally two seconds ago, you were crying over how cold it was. So, the obvious solution was this monstrosity. You two better be bundled up in this crime to humanity before the film ends.”

“Yes darling.” Snarked Damian, insulted by the disregard of his creation. He had worked on that sweater for weeks and she had said she _liked_ it when she first saw it.

“I’m gone. I just came in here to grab my book but I had to set you two up on a relaxing date.” She muttered, mostly to herself. “The things I do for this family _. The things I do.”_

Hearing her say that had made them both want to enjoy watching the movie. Of course, with how tired they were, they fell asleep in minutes. Damian had his head rested on Marinette’s shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist. At one point in the night, someone had covered them in blankets but not before they had gotten embarrassing photos of them sleeping.

For the next two weeks, neither of them could walk around the house without seeing that embarrassing sweater and their peaceful faces plastered around the house. 

Their daughter totally told Dick. 

After all, who else could have taken such _magnificent photos?_


End file.
